Welcome Home
by MintLeafeon
Summary: Why is his stuff here? He disappeared years ago and hasn't contacted us since? Did something happen to him? I don't know. Do I think I'll see him again? With how clingy he was to me in the past, I'm pretty sure he'll find some way to come back. What am I going to do when he does? Probably smack him for disappearing. But I still love him either way.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Welcome Home

**Summary:** Why is his stuff here? He disappeared years ago and hasn't contacted us since? Did something happen to him? I don't know. Do I think I'll see him again? With how clingy he was to me in the past, I'm pretty sure he'll find some way to come back. What am I going to do when he does? Probably smack him for disappearing. But I still love him either way.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and its canon characters belong to their rightful owners.

**A/N:** There is a poll on my profile that I would like some people to answer just in case I manage to find some time to work on my fanfiction while school is going on. And also, there is a question I would like people to answer when they review. Who should I pair Hanako up with if I should pair her with someone at all? I already have an idea of who she could be paired up with, but I want some reviewer's input please.

* * *

"One, two, lift!" Tezuka grunted as he and Sanada lifted the box up from the basement of Ryoma's house and up the final half of the staircase.

"What is in here?" Sanada questioned as the two moved the box into the living room.

Ryoma just smiled as the two placed the box down onto the table for him to reach. "It's full of stuff from back when I lived in America," he said, already digging through the contents. "I don't really remember what's in here… so I think it's time to dig through it. It probably has stuff from when I was a baby to probably four years ago, before I officially moved here and got into Seigaku."

"Hmm," Fuji smiled as he sat down next to Ryoma on the couch, Tezuka and Sanada both sitting on the armrests. "So. Think you'll find anything interesting Ryo-chan?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Ryoma answered, smirking as he dug further into the box, pulling out item after item and placing them somewhere on the table or on the floor.

"Hmm? What's this?" Fuji questioned, spotting something that Ryoma placed onto the table. "A journal?"

"Excuse me?" Ryoma questioned, raising an eyebrow as he picked up the journal. "Huh. I don't recognize this at all… I don't think it's mine…"

"But it has your family name on it," Tezuka pointed out. "Echizen."

Ryoma blinked a few times, staring at it before opening up the journal and taking a look at what was written.

After a few seconds of speed-reading the pages, Ryoma's eyes snapped open as the journal fell onto his lap.

"Why…"

"Why what Ryo?" Sanada questioned, a little worried from the reaction that Ryoma had.

"Why is it… that his stuff… is with my old stuff…" Ryoma muttered to himself, shooting up from his seat and digging through the box some more. Instead of just placing things down randomly, he seemed to be separating the objects between two piles, one pile with the stuff from earlier and the second pile starting with the journal..

"No… no… not mine… why is that here… of course he'd have something like that," Ryoma kept muttering, placing one item down after another.

"Ryoma?" his three boyfriends questioned, worried for their youngest. What had Ryoma so panicked all of a sudden?

"Done," Ryoma said, placing the last item down in the smallest pile, the one with the journal they had first found.

"Ryo-chan. What were you doing just now? You had us kind of worried," Fuji said, placing a hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"Oh. Sorry about that," Ryoma chuckled nervously.

Okay, now that was a first. What had his so nervous now?

"It's just… I never expected to find Ryoga's old stuff with me."

"Ryoga?"

"Oh uh… I guess I never really told you about him, did I?" Ryoma said, smiling sadly. "He was… no, is my adoptive brother."

"Adoptive brother?"

"He's older than me, maybe a little older than you actually," he continued to explain. "When I was small, my baka oyaji just walked up with him and said he was going to be a part of the family. Didn't tell us where he came from or anything, just brought him home like a stray," he chuckled, sitting back down on the couch between his three boyfriends.

"What happened to him?"

"He stayed with us for a few years. Baka oyaji was teaching both of us tennis, and considering he was older and bigger, baka oyaji trained him a lot more than he trained me to be honest. I would always ask him for a match. Tended to lose a lot of the time," he admitted with a chuckle.

His three boyfriends couldn't help but laugh a bit with him. They knew how often Ryoma had lost in tennis to his dad, and now apparently, the younger had admitted that there was another he regularly lost to.

The three knew not to make too much fun though. Mainly because Ryoma would most likely smack them or at least ignore him. He still didn't like losing in tennis after all.

"Meow," Karupin interrupted, jumping on Ryoma's lap and snuggling into his stomach.

"I actually got Karupin from him," Ryoma commented, scratching Karupin behind the ears, earning a purr from the feline.

"Your older brother gave Karupin to you?"

"Yeah," Ryoma smiled, still petting the purring cat on his lap. "He was out late, and we were getting kind of worried. When he came back, okaa-san gave him a scolding while baka oyaji put him into a headlock for worrying them so much."

"Why was he out so late?"

Here, Ryoma smirked at the memory the event brought up in his head. "It turns out that he was walking home, and he heard something from under a bush. When he went to look, he saw a little kitten that was stuck in some thorns. Ryoga spent a lot of time trying to get the kitten out without hurting her more or getting hurt himself from all the thorns."

"Was the kitten Karupin?" Tezuka questioned, reaching over and playing with the cat who started batting playfully at his hands, keeping her claws sheathed.

"Yeah," Ryoma smiled, gently gripping Karupin's paws and lifting the cat up slightly, so it looked like she was dancing around a bit. "He found Karupin, and when he brought her back, he was hiding her in his jacket. After getting scolded and caught in a headlock, he walked up to me and opened the jacket.

"The next thing I knew? A little kitten pounced out, and I caught the little thing before she hit the ground. Almost immediately, she started cuddling up to my chest, and my brother was telling me to name her because she was a gift to me."

"When did he get her for you?"

Ryoma's smile widened a fraction. "Today actually…"

"That's a nice birthday present," Fuji said, wrapping his arms around Ryoma's shoulders and resting his forehead on Ryoma's head. "By the way, did you enjoy your birthday today?"

"The party with the other teams was quite fun. I'm surprised that you managed to find everyone we faced during middle school and brought them together to the amusement park."

"It was difficult, I'll admit to that," Tezuka sighed, leaning back on the couch and toward Ryoma. "But it was worth it to see you happy," he added, leaning more and gently kissing Ryoma's forehead.

"Thank you for that," Ryoma said, leaning forward and kissing Tezuka on the lips before the older male could pull back.

"Hey, what about us?" Fuji whined, chuckling as he earned a swat to the back of his head by Ryoma. "Now that wasn't very nice," he chuckled, smiling when Ryoma rolled his eyes and leaned forward, giving two kisses to Fuji and Sanada as his thanks to them.

"I'm just surprised that Hanako didn't show up," Sanada admitted, leaning back against the couch. "Come to think of it… We haven't seen her ever since she disappeared for Thanksgiving. She hasn't even come back to take the key to her house or even messaged us to see how the entire party went…"

"I was surprised to see that she had nothing to do with the party this time around," Ryoma admitted, leaning back against the three males. "She's had a hand in all the parties for the past two or three years now… so it's a little weird to be honest… Having a party that she isn't involved in…"

"Do you think she's going to be angry about that?" Fuji chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen her angry before, and I'm not sure I want to start."

"Who knows," Ryoma sighed, tilting his head up toward the ceiling as he lifted Karupin above his head and stared at the cat's eyes. "She's so perky, she'd probably find a way to make her next party even bigger and better than the last to make up for it…"

"Or she was busy with the festival that was in the next town over," Sanada said, taking out his phone which had started to buzz.

"I didn't know you got her number," Tezuka said, blinking at the phone.

"I don't know how, but a few weeks ago, I opened my phone, and her name was on my contacts' list. She either managed to give her number to someone to had access to my phone, or she actually managed to snatch it and add it herself…"

"Weird," Fuji and Ryoma drawled, chuckling as Karupin waved her tail, brushing their foreheads with the tip of it and tickling them.

"Come on. Let's finish this up," Tezuka said, straightening up and gesturing to the items lying around the room. "What do you want to do with all of this Ryoma?"

Ryoma hummed in response, straightening up and looking around the room. "I guess I could just go through them and see whether I want to keep them or not," he said, gesturing to the pile of his old stuff.

"And Ryoga's?"

"Keep them. Maybe… Maybe he'll come back," Ryoma said, smiling sadly as he stood up and started sorting through his things.

Tezuka and Sanada already brought out a cardboard box which they opened up in order to place Ryoga's things inside. Fuji was helping Ryoma sort out his own stuff from years ago.

The three older males knew that Ryoma was just waiting for his older brother to return. Ryoma may not have mentioned the boy before to them, but it was obvious that Ryoma loved his older brother. It was just a matter of time until the two were reunited, and the three couldn't wait for it to happen.

Ding dong!

"Okay, who would come this late at night?" Ryoma questioned, scowling as it was almost ten o'clock at night. "Honestly, couldn't they have come earlier in the day? And why would they come this late anyway when tomorrow's Christmas for crying out loud…"

"Someone's grumpy," Fuji chuckled.

"I just want to go and get some sleep," Ryoma groaned, leaning into Tezuka's side when his former tennis captain threw an arm over the younger boy's shoulder.

"I'll go see who it is," Sanada volunteered, standing up from his seat and walking to the front door. "Who is it?"

"Do you not have a peek hole in the door or something?" a familiar voice called out, making everyone blink their eyes in surprise.

"Okay, we were all correct," Tezuka deadpanned, slumping in his seat. "There was no way that she wasn't going to have a part in someone's birthday party celebration, no matter how late it apparently is…"

Fuji couldn't help but giggle as he gestured for Sanada to open the door.

"Hello Hana – who is that with you?" Sanada greeted, opening the door and raising an eyebrow at the tall male that was by Hanako's side.

Sanada looked the new figure up and down, narrowing his eyes as he analyzed the other figure.

He was nearly as tall as Tezuka and himself, give or take an inch or so. He also had black-emerald hair, the emerald being seen easier in the lights of the house. Golden eyes were narrowed in amusement, probably at the girl practically hopping on her feet right next to him.

Sanada couldn't help the gears turning in his head at all of the similarities he was able to see. Was this boy-

"Would you believe that I ran into him at the train station and kind of interrogated him on why he looked so much like Ryoma?" Hanako interrupted Sanada's thinking, dragging the unknown person with her and into the house.

"No way…" Ryoma breathed, narrowing his eyes at what Hanako had said. "There's no way that he-"

"Hey there Ryoma!" the unknown figure greeted, walking (actually being dragged) into the room sheepishly with Hanako in front of him (dragging him by the wrist).

Palming his face, Ryoma couldn't help but groan even though his eyes lit up in amusement and happiness at what was going on. "Of all the ways you have to come back," he chuckled, a smirk slash smile on his face. "Welcome home…. Ryoga."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Welcome Home

**Summary:** Why is his stuff here? He disappeared years ago and hasn't contacted us since? Did something happen to him? I don't know. Do I think I'll see him again? With how clingy he was to me in the past, I'm pretty sure he'll find some way to come back. What am I going to do when he does? Probably smack him for disappearing. But I still love him either way.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and its canon characters belong to their rightful owners.

**A/N:** There is a poll on my profile that I would like some people to answer just in case I manage to find some time to work on my fanfiction while school is going on. And also, there is a question I would like people to answer when they review. Who should I pair Hanako up with if I should pair her with someone at all? I already have an idea of who she could be paired up with, but I want some reviewer's input please.

* * *

"Welcome home… Ryoga," Ryoma greeted. "It's been a while…"

"Yeah! Sorry about that!" Ryoga apologized, trying to get out of Hanako's grip. "Let go girl! Sheesh! What sport do you do?"

"None!" Hanako chimed happily, smiling widely before tugging Ryoga forward and flinging him toward one of the empty chairs. "So~! Who are you?"

"He's Ryoga, Ryoma's older adoptive brother," Tezuka explained, looking the new figure up and down.

"Although step-brother would be more appropriate," Fuji commented, humming as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He has the same hair color and eye color as Ryo-chan does…"

"Yeah, step-brother would be more appropriate I guess," Ryoga chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Apparently you all know me, aside for the girl who wouldn't stop dragging me around," he growled at her, earning a giggle in response and a smile. "But I don't know any of you."

"Sorry about that," Tezuka apologized before he, Fuji, Sanada, and Hanako introduced themselves to Ryoma's brother.

"We're his boyfriends," Fuji added after everyone was done, "while Hanako is a close friend of ours who has been helping us with practically everything we need."

"Especially parties and festivals," Ryoma couldn't help but add with a snicker as he flicked Hanako on the nose, earning a yelp and a pout.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Ryoga shouted, waving his arms around randomly. "You three," he gestured at Tezuka, Fuji, and Sanada, "are the boyfriends of my baby brother?!"

"Uh oh…" Hanako whispered.

"What is it?" Ryoma whispered, watching with a raised eyebrow at his brother was glaring and scowling at his three boyfriends.

"Overprotective relative alert~," Hanako whispered in a sing-song voice as she smiled nervously. "You might want to help… Otherwise, your boyfriends are going to be pum-"

"You dare try to taint my baby brother! I'm going to make you regret that!" Ryoga yelled, already shooting up from his seat and stalking toward the now very nervous boyfriends.

"What do we do?" Fuji gulped in slight fear. He had dealt with scary relatives before, but dealing with the older brother of his youngest boyfriend? Umm… help please?

I mean, sure they got the parents' approval, and they didn't react as badly as Ryoga. But the way Ryoga was reacting to the news made it seem as if the three were predators, and Ryoma was just a little cub… They weren't going to eat the boy for Kami's sake!

"Ryoga!" Ryoma shouted, shooting up from his chair and standing in between his boyfriends and his brother. "That's enough! I'm old enough to make my own decisions now!"

"Three boyfriends! Ryoma, you have three, I repeat three, boyfriends!" he emphasized.

"One, two, three, yahoo, you can count," Ryoma deadpanned, earning a chuckle from everyone else in the room. "Honestly, I'm fifteen now. You don't have to worry so much about everything in my life."

"I'm your older brother! It's my job to worry about you and your love life!"

"Gack… agh… stubborn as a mule just like baka oyaji…"

"Did he and mom accept this?" Ryoga yelled, pointing fingers at the three. "I swear, when I get my hands on you three!"

"Enough!" Ryoma yelled, walking over and stomping on his brother's foot.

"Ow!" Ryoga yelped, hopping up and down on one leg as he cradled his injured foot. "What was that for?"

"For being a major idiot," Ryoma scoffed, scowling as he turned his head away from his brother. "You don't need to worry about me dating those three."

"And why not? It's bad enough that two other boys asked me questions about you for crying out loud before I met hyperactive over there," he snarled, gesturing a thumb in Hanako's direction.

"Hey! I am not hyperac-"

"Yes you are Hanako," the four boyfriends deadpanned, making her pout and slump in her seat.

"Wait a minute!" Hanako yelled, snapping out of her pouting state. "You said two others! Who?" she yelled, literally jumping at the older brother and shaking his shoulders. "Who? Who? Who? I have to know!" she yelled, continuing to shake the older male with a wide grin on her face.

"Someone! Get this! Girl off! Of me!" Ryoga yelled, his sentences being stopped every time the girl shook him a little too hard for his liking.

"Hanako!" Ryoma and Fuji both shouted, pulling the girl's arms away from the shaken male. "You're gonna snap his neck if you keep at it," Fuji chuckled.

"Woops," she hissed, smiling apologetically. "So~?"

"Ugh… this pretty-boy with violet hair and then this arrogant little monkey," Ryoga groaned, making the four boyfriends glance between each other. "Although, the pretty-boy was mainly asking about you," he pointed at Sanada, "and the monkey was asking about you," he pointed at Fuji.

"Huh?" Sanada and Fuji both said in surprise. "Us?"

Ryoga nodded. "They kept asking me really weird questions about you. At first they thought I was chibisuke," he snickered, gesturing at Ryoma who snarled at the familiar nickname.

"Don't call me that," Ryoma growled, only to get waved off by his older brother.

"Chibisuke is chibisuke," he said with a smirk before getting hit on top of the head by Ryoma's fist. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"Hmph!" Ryoma grunted, turning his head away and listening to the snickers from his friends.

"What were they asking about?" Hanako questioned.

"Aren't you a nosy little busy-body?" Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"Ryoma!" Hanako pouted. "This is dealing with you and your boyfriends! I'm already involved just because of that!"

Ryoma just blinked before sighing, knowing that the girl had a point. Pretty much, any business they had when dealing with the relationship immediately included her for some odd reason… Must have been because of all the times they called her in for help…

"So what were they asking about?"

"Well, they pretty much asked me whether the two were happy. I was just thinking 'what the hell are you talking about?' to be honest. After that, they just shoved two presents in my hand that were addressed to chibisuke," he said, digging in his pockets before pulling out two small boxes wrapped in Christmas paper.

"Weird… Why would Yukimura-senpai and the Monkey King ask about that?" Ryoma muttered under his breath, taking the presents. "Should we open them now?"

"Let's wait until tomorrow hmm?" Fuji suggested, taking the presents when Ryoma handed them over. "For now, let's just go ahead and get some sleep. It's starting to get late. We can catch up with everything in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan," Tezuka agreed, Sanada nodding his approval.

"Fine with me. Chibisuke, I'm rooming with you," Ryoga added with a cheeky grin on his face.

"No way," Ryoma deadpanned, making Ryoga face-plant.

"Aw! Why not?"

"Because I said so," Ryoma said, immediately turning away and heading up to his room before Ryoga could move.

"Aw! Chibisuke!" Ryoga yelled, getting up and chasing after his brother only to get the door slammed on his face before he could get inside the bedroom. "Aw…"

Hanako chuckled along with the others as they all followed the two relatives. "I'll show you the guest room then," Hanako said, already tugging on Ryoga's shirt.

"But Hanako, where are you going to sleep? There's only two guest rooms, and you already know we're sharing one," Sanada questioned, gesturing to himself, Tezuka, and Fuji.

"Umm… I actually didn't think of that…" Hanako said, pouting as she twiddled her fingers behind her back.

"It's fine, it's fine, I can sleep on the couch," Ryoga sighed. "That way when chibisuke wakes up, I can greet him right away when he comes down for breakfast," he said with a wide grin.

"If he manages to wake up for breakfast," Hanako giggled, going into the second guest room and grabbing a few blankets and a pillow. "Here you go," she said, handing them over. "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning," Ryoga greeted back before heading back downstairs to set up his sleeping place for the night. "That little hyperactive brat… oh well. She's keeping Ryoma happy along with the rest of them… I guess I could let them off… I'll just give them hell for a bit though," he said, smirking as he turned off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning," a voice greeted Ryoga, making him blink his eyes open.

"What time is it…"

"Ten in the morning," the voice grumbled. He could almost hear the pout in it. "Sheesh, everyone else is asleep too," the voice complained, footsteps moving toward the kitchen. "After all that talk about waking up early to get everything sorted out."

He could hear the stove being turned on and could even smell some food being cooked.

"Who knows how to cook in this house…" Ryoga asked himself, still half-asleep as he tried to think. "Ryoma doesn't know how to cook much… I don't know about the other guys…"

"Who else do you know that pouts?" the voice nearly shouted, although it was quieter than a normal yell for some odd reason. Maybe because the others were asleep like the voice said earlier?

"Hanako?"

"Got it in one~," the girl cheered, still cooking on the stove.

Ryoga yawned as he stretched. "What are you doing? And what time did you even wake up?"

"Eight in the morning," she said, another pout clear in her voice. "Sheesh… it's annoying being the only one up in the morning, so I made a few calls to those people you were talking about yesterday."

"How do you even know their numbers?"

"Got them sometime in the past… don't remember how… I think it was for some of the parties I threw your brother and his boyfriends."

Ryoga clenched his fists at the last word. "I can't believe he has three boyfriends… who are all older than him!"

"Only by two years," Hanako said, pouting as she came over and placed a plate of food in front of him. "And they are taking good care of him."

"Where are mom and dad anyway?"

"In America."

"What?!"

"They left last summer," she said, a sad look crossing her face. "Hah~. Ryoma was really upset at the time even though he didn't show it. Didn't even make any plans with his boyfriends. I literally had to schedule the next couple of weeks after they left, so he wouldn't just stay in the house all day."

"They just left him here… on his own?"

"Yup. But don't worry, he's not alone anymore," Hanako reassured him, the smile back on her face.

"So… they really love him?"

"More and more every day," she chirped, her smile growing wider. "I've never seen a relationship like this."

"Who was the first…"

"Huh?"

"Who was the first one… that Ryoma loved…"

Hanako blinked at that in confusion before smiling warmly. "First was Tezuka Kunimitsu… he had proposed to Ryoma to become fiancés. Then after a year or so, Fuji Syuusuke who confessed to them on Valentine 's Day. Next was Sanada Genichirou who confessed the year after. This is their," she stopped in order to count on her fingers, "third year of dating entirely, but first year dating as a group."

"I see…"

After a few more questions from Ryoga and answers from Hanako, Ryoga began to see the entire picture and what he was trying to fight against.

"You two are already awake?" Ryoma questioned, yawning widely behind his hand as he and his boyfriends walked down the steps to make it to the living room.

"Yup. Just talking," Hanako said, going back into the kitchen to fetch them some plates of food. "Here you go."

"Thank you," they all said, sitting down around the table and digging into the food.

"Ryoga, are you still upset?" Ryoma questioned, placing his food down when he caught Ryoga staring at him for the nth time that morning.

"Are you happy?"

"Huh?"

"Are you happy?" Ryoga repeated, narrowing his eyes at the younger.

"Of course I am," Ryoma responded immediately, face flushing lightly at how angry he was getting at his brother. "These three make me the happiest I've ever been!"

"Uh huh…"

"Don't tell me-"

"I'm giving these guys a trial run then," Ryoga interrupted, shocking everyone in the room.

"Excuse me?" Fuji questioned, blinking his eyes in shock.

Ryoga smirked then. "If you guys pass, I'll let you keep dating my little brother."

"I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"If you don't, I'll make sure you regret looking at him," he added, narrowing his eyes as a challenge.

"Well now… that's a test we can't afford to lose," Tezuka said, narrowing his eyes in anger as the other two agreed.

Hanako and Ryoma looked between the four males before sighing.

"Ryoma, why is your family so weird?"

"Like you should be one to talk?"


End file.
